


Of prophecies and creepy librarians

by Morgana_Ehran



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, I should be sorry but I am not, crackish, just a little bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_Ehran/pseuds/Morgana_Ehran
Summary: “And to think I complained about my Charms homework this morning,” Buffy said ironically.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift for my dearest friend, B. (http://kokido-kuku.tumblr.com). I know, babe, I'm kinda late but I hope this will bring you as much joy, as you brought me. You pulled me through this year and I don't know what I would do without you. I love you. 
> 
> The biggest thank-you to my friend, E., who beta-read this for me. You're awesome!

**Breakfast**

Scotland was like one big walk-in freezer. It was so cold and damp it felt like a reverse sauna you had to be in all the time. Getting out of bed every morning was a challenge. Scratch that, it was the lowest ring of Hell. You can't take a girl from California and put her in the middle of Scotland. You just can't.

And yet, that's what Joyce Summers did to her daughter. 

_“Buffy, sit down for a bit and listen. I've got wonderful news,” Joyce said excitedly and patted the bar stool beside the kitchen island._

_“I don't want a new daddy,” Buffy replied and sat down cautiously. Joyce sighed and rolled her eyes._

_“Don't be silly, Buffy. It's nothing of the sort. I got an amazing job offer!”_

_“But you already have a job,” Buffy pointed out._

_“Of course, but this one is much better. It's a famous gallery, it's an honor to be offered to run it,” Joyce explained._

_“Cool,” Buffy smiled. “What's the catch?”_

_Joyce took a deep breath. “It's in London.”_

_“London?!” Buffy shrieked. “But… that's in Europe!”_

_“I know, honey, I know,” Joyce hurriedly said. “But it's once in a lifetime opportunity and besides, you were complaining about Salem lately...”_

_“I only complained that it's a girls only school. That's like, only one complaint, no plurals,” Buffy pointed out._

_“Exactly! And I did my research -” Buffy shuddered, “and it turns out Britain's got one of the greatest wizarding schools in the world. And Hogwarts is mixed students school so that means you'd get the boys! I mean, figuratively speaking, of course.”_

_“While that would be great,” Buffy said dryly, “are you aware they were in a war last year? Like, people died. At that school. Like a lot.”_

_“I know but according to my sources they already recovered fully from all the damage. After only one year! Isn't it wonderful? Those Brits are really efficient people,” Joyce was nodding and smiling._

_“Yeah, and they like pickles. I hate pickles,” Buffy whined._

_“Oh, honey, can you be serious for a minute? I know it's a lot to take in, but it is very important to me,” Joyce frowned. Buffy sighed. There was no arguing in that._

_“I'm sorry, mom. Can't I at least think about it? I'd like to pretend I have a choice here,” Buffy said._

_“Of course you have a choice here, Buffy,” Joyce said gently and caressed her cheek._

_If only, Buffy thought sadly and gave her mom her best smile._

“Rise and shine, Buffy!” One of her roommates exclaimed cheerfully, only making Buffy sink deeper in her bed. 

“I don't wanna shine,” Buffy whined and winced as Kathy pulled the curtains open. Merlin, she hated that girl. No one was allowed to be so chirpy in seven thirty in the morning and in fifty degrees Fahrenheit. And if they were, they deserved Cruciatus. 

“Hurry up, or there won't be room for you in the showers,” Kathy added and threw a towel over her shoulder. 

Buffy mumbled to herself: “Several Cruciati.” Kathy had left the room already, mercifully. Buffy whined some more and threw off the quilt. She started shivering instantly and hurriedly slipped into her fluffy bathrobe. Seriously, she needed to ask Willow for some spells how to warm herself. 

Even a long hot shower didn't improve Buffy's mood so she slouched into the Great Hall as some kind of walking dead. She even noticed a couple of first years giggling at her but she had no energy to scold them. 

Once she was at the Great Hall, she headed straight to the Ravenclaw table instead of Gryffindor one. As she sat down, a few Ravenclaws gave her funny looks but nobody said anything. The first time she did that, there was a fuss, now nobody cared anymore. 

“Hello, Buffy,” Willow said brightly but Buffy didn't find her cheerfulness as annoying as Kathy's.

“Morning,” Buffy yawned.

“Coffee?” Tara offered her a pot and Buffy nodded and smiled a bit. Tara poured her a cup. 

“Did you sleep well?” Willow asked in a concerned tone.

“If half of the tower didn't snore, it would be much better,” Buffy grunted and bit on the toast with jam that Tara had offered her. Boy, the girl was the sweetest person in the whole fucking Great Britain. Buffy would fell in love with her if she felt even remotely less straight. 

“Ouch,” Oz offered. 

“That sucks,” Willow made a sad face. “I can teach you a spell that will make the space around your bed soundproof!”

“That's be awesome,” Buffy smiled, feeling more awake now. “Also, I need some spell to make my clothes warm all the time. I still can't get used to this awful cold.”

“Consider it done,” Willow grinned. Both Oz and Tara gave her a lovesick proud look. Oz didn't notice but Tara did and she quickly looked down at the table. Buffy wished she could help her somehow. She was also sure nobody but her had noticed Tara's crush. 

“I wasn't aware we have a conference,” Xander said as he sat down heavily next to Buffy. He accidentally knocked the toast out of her hand and started apologizing as she picked it up from the plate. Of course it fell down on the jam side.

“No, we don't,” Willow scowled him for his clumsiness.

“Just me being me,” Buffy explained and reached for some more toast.

“Ah, how I love your daring American ways,” Xander joked. Buffy rolled her eyes but really, comments like these annoyed her. As if she didn't spend all her days ignoring comments about “that American bird” and “Blonde and loud”. 

“Have you finished your Potions essay?” Willow asked Xander. 

“Yes!” Xander announced proudly and fished it out of his bag. He handed it over and Willow scanned the text. 

“Oh look, you have a mistake here...” 

“Aw hell, no!” Xander cursed.

“…you wrote beatroot instead of beetroot.”

“Oh.”

Buffy couldn't but laugh, mostly at his expression. Tara hid her giggles behind her hand and Xander just grimaced.

“Haha. Did you finish it?” Everyone nodded except for Oz.

“I'll write it between the classes,” he shrugged.

“And still get an A. I hate you,” Xander said passionately. Oz shrugged again. 

Buffy looked at her friends and wondered how come she was so lucky to find them.

_Never, never in her life Buffy felt as embarrassed as when she was standing among a hoard of tiny first-years who were all sending her nervous glances. Though Buffy was sure she was more nervous than all of them combined. And of course, not only the first years were looking. Everyone in the hall was looking at her, more or less openly. There was a low murmur, even some pointing. Rude! Buffy thought British people were supposed to be polite. She did her best to pretend not to notice and seem to be fascinated by the ceiling. Which was actually pretty fascinating._

_There was a cough and the whole hall fell silent. Professor McGonagall, whom Buffy had already met briefly, was standing next to small chair with a hat perched on it. Buffy hoped as hell they won't make her sit down on it._

_Professor McGonagall started greeting students, talking about how hard last years were and how everything was looking up and such. Buffy was too nervous to pay attention._

_“While it is not my official duty anymore, I will assist with house-sorting, as it's one of our greatest traditions that I appreciate deeply,” the headmistress said and there was the tiniest smile on her face. Buffy wasn't sure if it made her feel better or worse._

_“First of all, we have a transfer student...” Buffy froze and sweat broke on her skin. She started to chant 'calm down, calm down, oh god'. Everyone was already gazing at her, so what was a big deal? “Buffy Summers from Salem's School for Witches in the United States. Before we start sorting the first years, I'd like to encourage her to step forward so we can sort her first.”_

_The professor gave her an encouraging nod. Buffy swallowed dryly and moved through the group of children. She was sure she stepped on some toes but she was too spooked to do anything about it. On the one hand, she was glad she won't have to wait till they sort all children but this put her on display._

_As she ascended the steps, Professor squeezed her shoulder in supportive gesture._

_“I won't have to sit on the tiny chair, right? Please?” Buffy whispered urgently._

_“Oh dear, no,” Professor shook her head and there was a hint of smirk. “Just stand here and I'll put the Sorting Hat upon your head.”_

_“Right,” Buffy muttered and turned to face the hall, as Professor nudged her. All those people. Oh god. Buffy would take a witch hunting over this any day._

_The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and it mercifully didn't slid over her bangs._

_“Ooh, what do we have here? Quite old for this, aren't you?” A voice said in her head and it startled Buffy. Thankfully she managed not to flinch._

_“Please, let this be over quickly,” she thought._

_“As you please. It's rather clear anyway. You're a warrior of people.”_

_“Wait what? I am - “ But before she got an explanation, the voice shouted aloud:_

_“GRYFFINDOR!”_

_The hall exploded with cheering and roaring, especially coming from one of the tables. The red and golden flag hung over it and Buffy knew it was her house without being told. At least they seemed happy to have her._

_When she sat down there were lots of congratulations and introductions coming her way so she kept saying “Thanks. Buffy, I'm Buffy.” over and over. She had to shake numerous hands and someone was patting her shoulder and she felt very uncomfortable._

_“Some air would be nice,” she dared to say and the hands withdrew. Buffy sighed in relief._

_“So, you're from America,” some boy from across the table said. “How is it?”_

_“Still there, if I recall,” Buffy joked but nobody laughed. Oh god. “Uh, it's great. You know, uh, fun.”_

_Twenty minutes into the dinner, Buffy was sure everyone in her house thought she was an idiot._

_First day wasn't much better. She got lost three times, her Charms Professor asked her a lot of questions about education at Salem, to only a half of which she knew the answer. She missed lunch because she got stuck on the staircase (who the hell thought it was a good idea to place magical staircases in a school?). Hungry, grumpy and already done with everything, she followed a group of Gryffindors to the basement for her first lesson of Potions._

_She stood in the doorway of the dark class, trying to figure out where free seats were when a pretty girl in Slytherin colours appeared in front of her._

_“Hi! I'm Cordelia,” she offered her hand. Buffy took it carefully. She had a surprisingly firm grasp. “Come sit with us. We'll borrow you stuff if you don't have anything yet.”_

_“Oh, thanks. That's nice,” Buffy said and followed her. “I'm Buffy.”_

_“I know,” Cordelia grinned. “A new girl! Isn't it exciting?”_

_“In a dizzying way,” Buffy agreed dryly._

_Cordelia lead her to the table where two other girls were sitting. One had long blond hair and vacant expression and the second was a brunette paging through her textbook with fascination._

_“Harmony, Anya,” Cordelia waved to the girls who greeted Buffy. Buffy muttered her “nice to meet you” and sat down._

_“So, you're from America,” Cordelia started as she leaned on the table. Buffy felt an urgent need to smash her head against the desk._

_*_

_At the end of the lesson, Buffy felt exhausted. Cordelia was intense and arrogant but she could be witty. Harmony didn't leave much of an impression. Anya seemed bit distant but clever and made some sarcastic comments which Buffy appreciated. At least she wasn't interested in her being from the USA though she had asked about Salem. She seemed fascinated by its history._

_They left the basement together. They were standing in the Entrance Hall. Slytherin girls were heading for different classes than Buffy and Cordelia was just saying that they needed to hang out at the weekend. Buffy nodded along until they said their goodbyes. She turned to head to her next class when somebody ran into her. She stumbled but stood her way. The boy that crossed her way wasn't as lucky and felt roughly on the floor._

_“Oh god!” Buffy exclaimed and the boy quickly started to say: “Shit, I'm sorry, ow, I'm sorry. Ow, shit.”_

_“Are you okay?” Buffy asked as she watched him scramble up. He was wincing and rubbing the back of his neck._

_“I should be asking you that. It was me who ran into you,” he replied. “Which I apologize for.”_

_“But you fell,” she commented. She offered him a hand and he looked at it dubiously._

_“Don't remind me,” he muttered and took her hand cautiously. Buffy pulled him up quickly. Probably too quickly because he squeaked and nearly fell over._

_“Oops, sorry,” Buffy cringed._

_“Wow, you're really strong,” the boy said with awe. Buffy opened her mouth but the Slytherin girls appeared next to her._

_“What happened? Are you alright, Buffy?” Cordelia asked and gave the boy scornful look._

_“I'm fine,” Buffy shrugged and wanted to thank Cordelia for asking when she continued:_

_“I should've known it was you, Harris. You're such a klutz. You're like a troll or something.”_

_Harmony laughed loudly while Anya just looked bored. Harris blushed deeply._

_“That's Hufflepuff,” Cordelia turned to Buffy, “they're all an embarrassment.”_

_“Hey, it's no big deal,” Buffy tried to save the situation. “Nothing happened. And uh...” she turned to boy._

_“Xander,” he supplied sheepishly._

_“And Xander apologized and seriously, it was mostly my fault. I stepped in his way,” Buffy finished quickly._

_“Still. Beware of him. He's a loser,” Cordelia snorted and headed away. Harmony followed her quickly while Anya looked over them and addressed Xander:_

_“If you'll get a headache, chew on some opium leaves. And put some ice on your skull.” Then she turned and walked away._

_“Nice,” Buffy muttered, looking after them all._

_“Oh, it's okay. I'm used to it. To Cordelia's venom and Anya's weirdness, that is,” Xander waved it off._

_“Are you sure you're okay?” Buffy turned to him._

_“As okay as I can ever be,” he assured her._

_“Still, you got a school nurse, right? Let me take you to her,” Buffy offered and pulled his arm._

_“Well, when a pretty girl wants to take me away, I can hardly say no,” Xander said and Buffy raised her eyebrows. “Just kidding! Don't punch me, please. You're wicked strong.”_

_“Don't worry,” Buffy snorted._

_“So, you're Buffy, right? I bet everybody says that. And ask you about the US. I bet you're hating it here already,” he babbled. It made Buffy laugh. A good, honest laugh, a first one in days._

_The next day, Xander ran up to her when she was walking around the grounds and asked her if she wanted sit down with his friends who were having impromptu picnic near lake shore. The picnic consisted of bunch of Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Jelly Slugs and a few bottles of butterbeer. Nobody asked her about America but they all wanted to know how she was adjusting and Willow and Tara were quick to offer tutoring in case Buffy needed some help with the transition and they were all so easy to talk to. By the time they got up, Buffy was in love with all of them._

“I'm sorry, I need to go,” Tara said and started gathering her things, “I have my Muggle Studies class in fifteen.”

“Oh. See you at lunch!” Willow smiled warmly at her and Tara smiled back. Buffy gave her a wave as she had her mouth full. Others said their byes and Tara was gone.

“I still don't get why someone would take Muggle Studies,” Xander shook his head. “I mean, it must be dull!”

“I don't know, I think it's rather useful. Imagine you're from a pureblood family,” Willow countered. 

“Yeah, as if any pureblood wants to study Muggles,” Xander snorted and eyed the Slytherin table. 

“More reason to,” Willow said hotly. “Would give them some perspective.”

“You're a pureblood, baby,” Oz pointed out. 

“But I am not prejudiced!” Willow protested. Buffy watched the exchange with curiosity. She didn't like any supremacy or xenophobia, she had her share of it at Salem. She found it most curious how hateful people were here. Especially towards purebloods. It was probably the consequence of the war. 

“Well, Muggle Studies are obligatory in the US,” Buffy commented. 

“Really?” Both Xander and Willow exclaimed. While Willow sounded excited, Xander was looking dubious. As far as Buffy knew he was from a Muggle family himself. She wasn't sure if he found the subject boring, because he already knew everything about Muggles, or because he didn't like his family much. Latter assumption was based on few remarks he made before, so she couldn't really know. 

“Yeah. I think our Ministry of Magic thinks that this way we can blend in better. I think wizards are still a bit traumatised about all those witch hunts. Especially at Salem,” Buffy added and couldn't help but shrug. Her last History teacher was very keen on showing them period illustrations.

“That makes sense,” Oz nodded wisely.

“Yeah, I guess… oh shit,” Buffy caught glimpse of her watch and nearly spat out the coffee she was just drinking. “I'm gonna be late for my Potions!”

“Don't worry, Slughorn loves you,” Xander waved his hand. 

“Yikes,” Buffy grimaced and lifted her feet over the bench. “Anyway, see you later, guys!” 

“Good luck!” Willow called after her. Buffy turned over her shoulder to give the last smile to her friends. Xander was making a kissy face so she turned to look ahead again. He could be so weird. But good weird she guessed.

She made it to the class all right. She looked around and noticed Anya was sitting alone so she headed over. On her way through the classroom, she accidentally knocked something from one of the tables. The glass shattered.

“Oh! I am so sorry!” she exclaimed and dropped down to scan the damage. It was a mess of glass and dried roots.

“Blonde, loud and clumsy,” a deep voice came from above her and Buffy mentally screamed. Of course, it had to be him.

“Hello, Spike,” she said dryly. He was looking sourly down at her. 

“Step away, you're only gonna hurt yourself,” he sneered and took out his wand. Buffy rose up and obliged. Spike waved his wand, muttered something and the glass reformed itself around the roots again and the flask jumped into his open palm. He gave her a smug look.

“I could have done that,” Buffy said defensively. Spike just snorted. “Hey, I said I was sorry. No need to insult me. Twice.”

“Aren't we touchy this morning,” Spike commented and kept smirking.

“Because confronting you makes my mornings even better,” Buffy huffed. 

“Mine too, Goldilocks,” Spike retorted and put the flacon back on the table. He moved it ostensibly the farthest from the edge. 

“You're one to make jokes about hair color, Blondie,” Buffy pointed out and to her delight, Spike stopped smirking. 

“Hurt my feelings right there, Summers,” he muttered and went back behind his table.

“Aren't we touchy this morning,” Buffy retorted with satisfaction. Spike opened his mouth but Slughorn choose that moment to step in the class. Spike glared at her. Buffy just smiled sweetly and went to sit with Anya.

“What was that all about?” Anya said instead of hello. Buffy was used to her so she didn't mind. Anya wasn't an easy company but she was only one Buffy was friendly with from Slytherin. Only one she knew and didn't share mutual hate with, that was. Spike was still glaring at her.

“Nothing. Just Spike being Spike, I guess,” Buffy shrugged and started to take out her textbooks and supplies. 

“Did you say something about his hair? He keeps touching it,” Anya pointed out matter-o-factly as she went over her essay. 

Buffy looked over at Spike and yes, he was touching the top of his messy hair carefully. Buffy giggled. 

“Good to see you are in good spirit today,” Slughorn said to the class. “That might come in handy. We're making the Draught of Living Death today.”

Everyone groaned except for Anya who clapped her hands excitedly. Buffy just shook her head and started to search through her textbook for the recipe.

**Lunch**

“So, how were Potions?” Xander asked curiously as Buffy sat down at the Ravenclaw table. 

“Ugh,” she grunted and reached for the coffee pot. 

“That bad?” Willow asked sympathetically.

“I set my textbook on fire,” Buffy admitted. Xander laughed but stopped as soon as both Buffy and Willow gave him a death glare.

“How sad,” Xander said meekly.

“What did I miss?” Oz appeared and sat next to Willow. He kissed her cheek and she smiled brightly. 

“Buffy set her Potions textbook on fire,” Xander filled him in quickly.

“Oh,” Oz commented. 

“Is it recoverable?” Willow turned back to her.

“No. It's all very unrecoverable and ashy,” Buffy replied. 

“Well, I am sure that Mr. Giles will have a replacement for you. If only temporary,” Willow informed her and Buffy groaned. Willow frowned. “Buffy, you'll have to go there one day. I promise you, he is very nice. And attractive,” she beamed. Both Buffy and Xander raised their eyebrows at that. “In an intellectual way. You know, glasses, salt and pepper hair.”

“Aren't you concerned?” Xander turned to Oz.

“She kind of has a point,” Oz shrugged. Xander just made another face and went back to his food.

“First; don't talk about any teachers that way ever again,” Buffy started as she piled potatoes on her plate, “second; I am sure he is an okay guy, but I just had another run in with Spike, so I'm not sure if asking his father for a favor is the best idea.”

“Oooh, what happened?” Xander asked and leaned in.

“I broke one of his flasks – by complete accident, seriously – and then we insulted each other's hair. A classic. And of course, he laughed at me when I burnt my book. He laughed for like a full five minutes,” Buffy complained.

“Wanker,” Xander nodded solemnly.

“Buffy, I assure you, Mr. Giles is nothing like Spike. And he would not turn you down. He is a teacher. Sort of. A librarian,” Willow assured her. “Also, he's very cool. He knows everything, I swear. And I heard he used to work for Ministry before, at the Department of Mysteries.” 

“Maybe. But do I want to face more of Spike's gene pool? I don't think so,” Buffy shivered.

“I still can't get my head around the fact those two are related,” Xander shook his head. 

“Anya thinks 'there's a ruggedly handsome resemblance',” Buffy made a face. As she mentioned her name, Xander's face melted down.

“How is she?” he asked instantly. 

“Why don't you ask her?” Buffy shrugged.

“You think I should?” Xander asked all three of them.

“If you're morbid enough. Though, wait, she likes morbid, so maybe you have a chance,” Buffy pointed out and started to eat.

“She is a bit weird but otherwise she is rather… nice,” Willow tried to soothe Xander who looked torn. 

“I think I'll ask her out. Next time we'll go to Hogsmeade,” Xander decided.

“This weekend?” Willow said.

“Or maybe the next time.”

“So you think I shouldn't worry about Mr. Giles?” Buffy went back to the topic number one.

“Oh, definitely. I mean, definitely don't worry. He's very kind,” Willow assured her with dreamy smile. 

*

Buffy walked around the library, purposefully scanning every corner of it before she was forced to walk up to the register because there was nowhere else left to go and students started to give her funny looks. As she rounded the corner, she saw someone standing in front of the counter, talking to Mr. Giles. When she got closer, she froze because she recognized the voice and then hair – of course it was her luck to come into the library at the same time as Spike. She quickly ducked between rows of books. She considered turning back and leaving but needed to go back eventually. So she decided to hide between shelves and hope Spike would leave soon and not see her at all. 

Once she turned her back to the corridor and busied herself with random book, she found she could hear them. And since she was worried Spike might complain about her to Giles, she couldn't resist but to eavesdrop.

“-- not my fault,” Spike was saying hotly.

“If you fight with someone, it is your fault,” Giles replied in his very dry voice.

“Whatever. I'm just glad they’ve got a detention too. Fucking Gryffindors,” Spike spat out. Buffy froze for a moment. But he couldn't be talking about her because neither of them got detention. So he had to get into a more serious fight with other Gryffindors. Boy, that guy had a problem. 

“Language, Billy,” Giles scolded him. Billy? Buffy had to cover her mouth with her hand not to laugh aloud. “Also, it concerns me that within first month of school, you were able to get yourself three detentions. Four including this one.”

“A standard statistics for me,” Spike replied almost proudly and Buffy could imagine him shrugging nonchalantly.

“Yes, well, now that I am working here,” Giles hissed, “I'd prefer if my son didn't embarrass me in front of my colleagues. They all agree you are a brilliant student, but your attitude is impressing no one.”

“Can't have it all, Rupert,” Spike retorted. Giles sighed.

“And please, don't call me by my name.”

“It's your name.”

“William, I swear to Merlin, I would throttle you,” Giles warned him and Spike chuckled. 

“As you wish, father,” Spike said carelessly.

“By the way, what did those students say to you?” Giles asked. 

“They made some nasty comments about nazi Slytherins. And they mocked my hair,” Spike replied reluctantly.

“Well, then it serves them right they’ve got detention. Still, you should control yourself more. You can't punch every heathen that says something stupid to you,” Giles told him and the last sentence sounded quite ironic. Spike chuckled.

“Also, your hair _is_ rather silly,” Giles added and this time Buffy couldn't suppress a snort. She quickly covered her mouth again.

“Father!”

“Now, get lost, I am working. If you want to talk, come around my office after dinner,” Giles said.

“Nah, I'm good. Enjoy your work,” Spike retorted and Buffy could hear him shuffling around. She hunched her shoulders and ducked her head.

“See you later. And don't get into any more trouble, Billy!” Giles shouted after him. Buffy could hear Spike muttering something as he strode past her. His heavy steps receded soon and Buffy relaxed. She closed the book and slowly made her way back and to the counter. Giles was leaning over some kind of notebook, making notes. 

Buffy stepped up to the counter and said as politely as possible: “Good afternoon.”

Giles' head shot up and he looked at her with surprise. It was the first time she saw him so close – normally she just saw him up at the teachers’ table. She couldn't say she found him really attractive but he seemed younger up close – his hair was prematurely gray – and quite approachable. 

“Ah, Miss Summers!” he exclaimed. “How can I help?”

Buffy wasn't even surprised he knew her name. She smiled politely and replied: “I need a book. I mean, that's obvious, right? Sorry. Uh, I need Potions for Advanced.” 

“Right. Isn't it quite late for you to get this book?” Giles asked but there was no scolding in it, he sounded rather amused.

“Ah, I accidentally burnt it today. I'm not good at Potions,” Buffy admitted, waving her hand nervously.

“Oh. Why do you take them then, may I ask?” he asked curiously. 

“Ah well...” Buffy was reluctant to say it aloud, because she never verbalized it. But she remembered Willow mentioning the Department of Mysteries, so decided it might be a right person to talk to. “I'm thinking about taking the Auror training. But I don't know. It's just an idea.”

Giles looked positively excited about it.

“Oh, that's wonderful! I'm sure you'd be great,” he said with a genuine smile. Willow was right. He was kind of nice. 

“Thank you,” Buffy replied honestly.

“Alright, let me get your book for you. Excuse me,” Giles pointed to the rows behind him and turned to them. While he looked for the book, Buffy drummed her nails against the counter and kept thanking Willow in her mind for making her come here. The first time she admitted to someone her plans for future and they were supportive. That felt really good.

Soon Giles came back with rather worn but would-do copy of her textbook. He handed it over and wrote down the title to the book of loans. He turned it to her to sign. 

“Thanks,” she raised the hand in which she hold the book. 

“Of course. Also, I hope I'm not too forward, but I had an idea. If you were interested, I have some books of my own about Magical Law Enforcement. Good read, nothing too thick, don't worry. If you promised to treat them good, I'd borrow them to you,” he offered noncommittally.

“Oh,” Buffy was startled by that. “Doesn't, like, library have some of their own?”

“Yes, but they are written like for four years old,” he scoffed. “This library needs serious restocking.” 

“Ah. Well, okay? That's nice of you?” she said uncertainly. 

“Alright. I'll try to remember to bring them here, so you can borrow them, when you return this book. Or you can pick them at my office anytime, it's up to you,” Giles shrugged and his calm demeanor prevented Buffy from feeling weird about it. Though she would definitely prefer picking the books here.

“Thanks so much. Okay. Uh, have a nice day,” she said.

“You too, Miss Summers,” Giles nodded and went back to his inventory. Buffy turned around and walked away. 

Well, that wasn't as bad as she expected.

**Afternoon tea**

Buffy found Giles' office by a complete accident. She was just coming back from her DADA class and was delivered by moving staircase to the wrong floor. As she angrily stomped around, trying to find her way back to the Entrance Hall, she noticed a door open ajar. She also saw a small tab on it. Upon a close inspection she found it was Mr. Rupert Giles' office. That seemed like faith or something. She could at least ask him to help her find her way. So she knocked without much hesitation. But there was nothing. She knocked again, louder this time. She waited for a bit and then she pushed the door open.

“Hello? Mr. Giles?” she called. Nothing. He probably stepped out for a moment, hence the open door. She knew she should wait outside, but she couldn't resist to snoop around a bit. The office was cluttered with ancient books and most curious artifacts. On the wall, there was number of historical weapons that Buffy admired from distance. She rounded the big table in the center of room to get a closer look at them. As she did so, she accidentally knocked a stack of papers from the corner of the table.

“Geez, what's up today?” she muttered to herself and dropped down to pick the papers. It wasn't just stack of papers, it was a file full of papers. As she gathered them hastily in her hands, a writing on one of them caught her attention. Her name was there. She peered at the paper and found out it was her school record from Salem. She frowned deeply and looked more carefully at other papers. Her medical file from States. Her Salem teachers’ reviews. Every paper in that file was about her. There were even handwritten notes on some of them. Someone was keeping a close eye on her. It filled her with rage and fear in the same measure. But before she could decide, how to proceed that knowledge, she heard footsteps approaching. She quickly put the mess of papers back on the desk and turned towards to the door just in time to see Mr. Giles walk in. He froze in the doorway, looking startled.

“Oh, Miss Summers,” he said as he shrugged off most of his shock. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to – the door was open...” Buffy started to explain quickly.

“No, it's all right,” he assured her. “Did you come for the books I spoke about?”

“Uh, yeah...” Buffy assessed the situation quickly. The door was still open and Giles was standing between it and herself. He had his wand tucked in his robe pocket and his hands were busy with books on the table as he was searching among them. Buffy didn't think much about what she did next. Only thing she knew the guy was suspicious and had a damn file on her. 

She moved behind him as quickly as possible. She grabbed his wand, kicked the door shut and before he could so much as turn over his shoulder, she had him pinned down against the table, hands wrought back. 

“What the - ”

“Okay, I'm gonna probably regret this at some point, but now I am mainly interested in that file with my name on it,” she said in a way of an explanation.

“Oh,” Mr. Giles muttered. 

“So you admit you have a file on me?” Buffy pressed him harder against the desk and he grunted in pain. She didn't ease her hold.

Oh my god, I'm so gonna get expelled, she thought. 

“Yes, yes, but there's a - ” he replied quickly.

“A good reason. Now, that's something I'd like to hear,” she retorted. Also, she hoped Spike meant it when he said he won't visit his father. The situation would be very awkward to explain.

“Yes, if you would stop breaking my wrists, I'd be more than happy to explain,” Giles hissed back. 

“Alright,” Buffy said after she considered the idea, “but I'm keeping your wand. No sudden movements, okay?”

“Certainly,” Giles agreed and she quickly stepped back so she could draw her own wand. She didn't trust her spells as much as her strength but she hoped Giles didn't know that. He slowly straightened, holding his hands up in defensive position and turned to face her.

“I must say, I am just as impressed as disturbed. You'll make a great Auror one day,” Giles admitted dryly.

“Why are you interested in me?” Buffy ignored his comment.

“Miss Summers, I assure you, I pose no danger to you. I don't want to harm you in any way,” he assured her as he was massaging his wrists. Buffy refused to feel sorry about hurting him. 

“We'll see about that. Now, explanation, if you please,” she said dryly, waving her wand at him.

“Of course,” Giles sighed and leaned his backside against his desk. “It might sound a bit far-fetched to you, but please, listen to me. It's very important.”

“Go on,” Buffy nodded. 

“Have you ever heard about the Vampire Slayers?” 

Buffy's eyebrows rose high on her forehead. “Uh, no?”

“Alright. What about the Vampire Hunters?” Giles offered instead.

“Just some legends. Like, they used to be some kind of Medieval Aurors or something,” Buffy shrugged, not seeing what it had to do with anything.

“Well, you aren't far from the truth. Vampire Hunters, also known as Slayers, used to watch out for dark creatures – vampires, werewolves, Inferi, you name it - and keep them at bay from Muggles and Wizards alike. Especially Muggles. Not everybody could be the Slayer. Those people were chosen. Foretold in prophecies. Of course, as Wizarding community became more organized, the laws concerning dark creatures were created, and Wizards and them lived mostly in peace. Occasional disturbance was settled by the Ministry. Slayers eventually disappeared. They weren't needed anymore. No one foresaw coming of the Slayer in about fifty years,” Giles was explaining in an urgent voice.

“Thanks for the history lesson, but I don't see - ”

“Exactly! You don't see! Let me tell you more. Slayers weren't foretold without a reason. They were people born with special powers. They weren't necessarily better Wizards or Witches but they were stronger and faster than anyone else. Why? Because Slayers not only needed their magic to fight evil creatures. They needed to be able to fight them literally.”

Buffy felt her heart pounding but that didn't mean anything. This was highly unusual situation, some increased heartbeat was to be expected, she told herself.

“Miss Summers, I believe you have those special powers,” Giles finished his explanation solemnly.

Buffy laughed loudly. Then she stopped when she saw his sour expression. “Wait, you're serious.”

“Of course I am,” he scoffed. 

“But you said… there was no Slayer in the last fifty years,” Buffy pointed out.

“Yes. But three years ago, there was a Prophecy about another one,” Giles supplied.

“But the Prophecy is supposed to be made before they're born,” Buffy frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Then she remembered she should sustain her offensive stance and assumed it quickly. 

“Not necessarily. This one foretold your arrival here in Britain,” Giles explained. 

“You got to be kidding me,” Buffy huffed in frustration. 

“I am afraid not,” Giles assured her dryly. “Would you like to hear it?”

“No?” Buffy tried but truth be told, she would like to hear it to decide if this man was a loony or not. 

“I'm afraid you'll have to. The Prophecy belongs to you after all,” Giles informed her. 

“And you happen to have it. Here.” Buffy didn't know much about Prophecies but she knew their Records were kept by the Ministry. 

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Giles agreed simply. 

“How convenient,” Buffy muttered. 

“Can I get it? It's in my desk,” Giles pointed to the drawer of the desk. Buffy nodded and raised her wand as if to say “no funny business”. Giles nodded in understanding and slowly unlocked the drawer with a key he pulled from his robes. Buffy watched him take out a small box. Upon his questioning look she nodded again and he opened it very slowly. Inside the box, as expected, was lying a spun-glass. For the first time since Giles offered his explanation, Buffy felt inclined to believe him. 

“Take it, please,” Giles encouraged her and pushed it over to her across the desk. Buffy glanced between him and the Prophecy and after taking a deep breath or two, she gingerly lifted it. 

A rich, dramatic female voice filled the room. It sounded like the woman felt a great pain while saying those words. 

**“After the Dark Lord disappears, great chaos will be left in his place. The dark creatures will be his ghosts and they will continue to fill the world with darkness and suffering. The ancient forces will be called to help. A warrior of people will rise from among them. The one that will defend innocents against the dark creatures. She will arrive the year after the war is ended. She will come from across the sea and her name would be one of a season. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.”**

The room felt silent. Buffy dropped the Prophecy back in its box. Giles winced at that but she paid him no mind. 

“Wow. That totally couldn't mean me,” she laughed nervously but even she could see it. Even the crazy old hat called her the warrior of people. Buffy's head was spinning. 

“But it does! Look at all the clues - “ 

“Ok ok, maybe it was about me. But still. It's pretty freaky. And vague. How did you get it anyway? Isn't it like illegal to have the prophecies that don't belong to you?” she changed a topic, if only for a minute. It was a legitimate question. 

“Well, this one was never property of Ministry. It was given to me by the Seer to take care of it,” Giles explained nonchalantly. Also, he said the word Ministry with that kind of revulsion that was to be expected from its former employee. 

“Some Seer just gave it to you? Just like that?” Buffy looked at him doubtfully. 

“Well, she was my wife,” Giles replied and it sounded so soft it sent chills down Buffy's spine. The past tense was quite indicating. 

“Oh.”

“She was a Seer, a rather powerful one. I heard this prophecy on the day she made it. I stood by her side as she uttered those words. Please, miss Summers. I am not making this up,” he said urgently. 

“You might be,” Buffy pointed out but lowered her wand by a bit. 

“Why on Earth would I do that?” Giles frowned deeply and shook his head. “Believe me, I have better things to do.” 

“Good point,” Buffy nodded. “Okay, let's say this is all true and you are actually, I don't know… what are you doing exactly?”

“Well, beside passing this Prophecy to you, I will be your guide in this. I'm suppose to prepare you for the role of Slayer. In the old times, I'd be your Watcher,” Giles supplied happily.

“Wait wait,” Buffy laughed nervously, “nobody said anything about me actually doing this. I am not. I'm not… Look, all I want to do is to pass my exams and to not freeze to death in this hellhole. Though a real hellhole would be actually warm. Nevermind. I'm not slaying anything. That's it.”

“Miss Summers, I know it's a lot to take in, but you need to do this. Nobody else can do this in your stead. You have the powers to do it. I'm afraid it's not a job you can decide not to take,” Giles informed her. “And the Prophecy was right about the increase of dark creatures. According to the statistics, there's been five times more attacks on humans by vampires and such in last year than in the years between the wars altogether...”

“While I love good statistics as any sane teenager,” Buffy interrupted him dryly, “I need to stop you right there. I'm no Harry Potter! I'm just the American transfer student who burns her books by accident. And I'm sixteen, dammit! What do you expect me to do? Take some of your funny weapons and go out in the world, kill some maladjusted vampires? By the way, that's illegal. Slaying anything,” Buffy said hotly.

“Nobody is asking you to kill anything,” Giles sighed and cleaned his glasses on his robes. “You just need to learn how to face magical creatures.”

“Can't I just become an Auror and that's it?” Buffy raised her eyebrows.

“Well, you can. But for this, the Auror training won't suffice. Aurors are trained to deal with dark wizards. You need to combine their skills with the skills and knowledge that the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures requires. Also, you need to learn some fighting skills, you need to know how to handle weapons and use special spells that are long lost to the Ministry,” Giles counted the needed skills on his fingers. 

“And to think I complained about my Charms homework this morning,” Buffy said ironically.

“Of course, it will take years. And of course, it will be hard. Being the Slayer isn't easy job. But you can do it. I know you can,” Giles tried to encourage her.

“And you based your confidence in me on my medical records and marks from Potions and Transfiguration?” Buffy asked dryly. 

“Well, I...”

“Okay, first: I still didn't agree to do this. Second, even if I won't have to kill anything, isn't learning forgotten spells like, illegal?” Buffy pointed out.

“They're not Dark Magic. But to be honest, it is quite ambiguous...” Giles admitted reluctantly.

“Okay, that's it. I don't want to hear any more,” Buffy started waving her arms in front of her. 

“I guess I should give you some time to consider it. But please, don't dismiss it. It's a very serious matter,” Giles sounded almost pleading. 

“Yeah yeah,” Buffy waved it off. It made Giles sigh in frustration. “Okay, I'm leaving now.”

“Please, think about it,” Giles repeated. Buffy tucked away her wand and pointed at the Prophecy.

“Can I take that?”

“Of course. It's yours,” Giles agreed quickly. He closed the box and handed it over. It was small enough to fit into the pocket of her robes. 

“Thanks. And… sorry for nearly breaking your arms,” Buffy winced.

“Yes, well, it was only a natural reaction. I suppose,” Giles grunted and self-consciously rubbed his wrists. 

“Uh… okay. Well, bye then,” she nodded and headed for the door. She expected Giles to call after her or something but he didn't. Buffy purposefully didn't turn but she couldn't relax until she was standing in front of her house entrance. 

**Dinner**

“Did something happen, Buffy? You seem a bit odd,” Willow asked carefully over the dinner. Buffy looked up from where she was absentmindedly stabbing her pasta.

“What?” she asked back, wide-eyed.

“Are you worried about Potions?” Willow continued.

“Or Transfuguration? I'm always worried about Transfiguration,” Xander offered.

“No no, it's nothing. Just tired, I guess,” Buffy lied quickly. Nobody seemed to believe it but they didn't push. 

“Hey, I know how to cheer you up. Let's sneak out to Hogsmeade tonight!” Xander clapped his hands together. Then he looked around, making sure no one but his friends heard him. But apparently nobody was interested in their little group. 

“Is that possible?” Buffy raised her eyebrows.

“Well, we never did it, but we’ve always wanted to try,” Xander admitted.

“But we know the way,” Willow added cheerfully. “George Weasley himself passed that knowledge to Oz.”

“Yeah?” Buffy only vaguely knew who that was. She visited his shop on Diagon Alley this summer. 

“He thought I looked like his successor,” Oz shrugged.

“It's the hair,” Willow nodded and smiled proudly at him. 

“Are you sure about this? I mean, if we're caught, we could be expelled...” Tara said uncertainly.

“There's a band playing in that new pub,” Xander added enthusiastically. “It's definitely worth being expelled!” 

“Besides, we're the smartest people in whole Hogwarts. We won't get caught,” Willow said with confidence.

Buffy thought it over. An adventure like this seemed right up her alley. 

“Alright. I'm in!” she exclaimed and everybody grinned. Tara just smiled weakly.

*

It was actually easy to sneak out of the castle. They used the secret passageway and some clever spells to help them go through both Hogwarts and Hogsmeade unnoticed. It was too easy actually. Buffy didn't have a good feeling about this. But she couldn't tell what was wrong. Everything seemed to be fine. They were sitting in a small, crowded pub that was a way down from the main street. They blended in alright as there were many young people here, who probably travelled from all around Britain to hear the band. Willow and Oz were dancing, while Buffy and Tara were taking a break and were sitting at the table, sipping butterbeer. Xander was talking to some pretty girl in the corner by the bar. Good for him, Buffy thought. As she came to understand, he was unlucky when it came to girls. 

“Do you want to join them?” Buffy addressed Tara and cocked her head towards Willow and Oz on the dancefloor. She had to yell a little over the blasting music. Tara opened her mouth, then blushed and looked down. Buffy frowned, not knowing what she said wrong. Then she realized what was it.

“Oh! I didn't mean… I'm sorry. I definitely didn't mean it that way,” Buffy assured her. 

“You know?” Tara looked up sheepishly.

“Yeah… I kinda noticed. Not that it's obvious! No,” Buffy added quickly when Tara started to look panicked.

“I never told anyone,” Tara sighed.

“And I would never pass on the information,” Buffy nodded solemnly, which made Tara smile weakly. “I know that being in love sucks. And it sucks even more when you're in love with someone taken.”

“Were you ever in love?” Tara asked tentatively.

“Who wasn't,” Buffy signed. “Yeah. He was older, it was complicated. Anyway, I'm here now.”

“We don't have to talk about it,” Tara said quickly. 

“Thanks,” Buffy smiled. “But if you ever wanted to talk… I'm here.”

“That's kind of you,” Tara smiled back. “Thank you. Uh, I'll get us some more butterbeer.” Tara stood up and took some coins from her purse. As she made her way to the way ?, Buffy looked around for her friends. Willow and Oz were still dancing, grinning at each other and looking sickly happy. Buffy snorted and turned away to look for Xander. But no matter where she looked, she couldn't find him. Maybe he got lucky and he was kissing the pretty girl somewhere hidden from everyone's eyes. As much as it was possible, Buffy had the bad feeling again, now intensified. She frowned and shook her head. What could possibly be wrong? The worst thing that could happen was that they were caught. 

“No, that's not it,” Buffy muttered to herself.

“What are you saying?” Tara appeared beside her, the bottles of butterbeer clinking against each other as she put them on the table. 

Buffy hopped off her stool and said to Tara: “I'll be right back.” Tara nodded, looking confused and Buffy walked away. She was wandering among the crowd aimlessly for a moment before she headed for the entrance instinctively. 

She took her wand out her jeans pocket and pushed the door open. It was rather dark outside but the light from the pub streamed through the windows and there was a street lamp down the street. Buffy looked right and left, seeing nothing. Still going on the instinct, she chose to go right in the opposite direction than the streetlamp was. Buffy stalked quietly alongside the pub's wall and when she reached the corner, she carefully peaked around it. To her surprise, there actually was Xander and his girl. He was leaning his back against the wall while the girl crowded him. Buffy knew immediately that she interrupted something private (as much as kissing on the open street could be private) but there was something nagging her. She peaked again and watched the scene carefully. There wasn't much light but it was enough for Buffy to see how pale the girl was. Pale and graceful, she reminded Buffy of every femme fatale she ever saw on the television. Buffy watched her lean in and Xander mumbled something and closed his eyes. The girl put her hands on his shoulders. She leaned even closer and opened her mouth and Buffy was just about to make face and turn around when she saw a glimpse of prolonged teeth.

Buffy had very brief moment of panic, before she stepped around the corner and pointed her wand.

_“Stupefy!”_

The shock on both the vampire's and Xander's faces was almost laughable. Buffy strode forward, her wand still out and ready.

“Buffy?!” Xander seemed to be near a heart-attack. “What the hell?”

“You little...” The vampire hissed and jumped to her feet with a frightening agility. 

“She's a vampire, Xander,” Buffy glanced quickly at her friend. Xander just gaped. He was about to say something, protest most likely when the vampire spoke:

“How did you know?”

“I just did,” Buffy shrugged. Xander was cursing now but she didn't really hear him. Her eyes were trained on the vampire. 

“Go away,” Buffy ordered her.

“No can do,” vampire retorted and then pulled out her wand so quickly that when Buffy raised hers, it was stolen from her grip just as she was about to use the same spell. Buffy cursed. Vampire didn't even vocalize the spell and she stole Xander's wand as well. 

“Oh no no no...” Xander started jabbering when the vampire tossed their wands behind her back into the darkness. Buffy moved in in front of Xander who pressed himself as close to the wall as possible. Vampire started moving towards them, slowly. 

“Buffy, we should run,” Xander whispered.

“Shh,” Buffy muttered annoyedly and closed her eyes. She listened very very carefully. Then she opened her eyes and found the vampire standing in front of her, within her reach. Buffy decided to count on the element of surprise. She kicked quick and high. The wand flew out of vampire's hand and she screamed in pain and frustration. Buffy made another move, this time kicking her in the middle of chest. Vampire gasped and fell back. She seemed to be furious now as she jumped back on her feet. The first blow took Buffy by surprise and though it hurt, she recovered quickly. She ducked the second punch and threw her own, hitting the vampire in the ribs. The more blows she laid, more vicious and angry the vampire got. Buffy was able to hit her quite a lot but she was getting tired and vampire knew it and took advantage of it. Buffy knew she couldn't last forever and there was panic on horizon.

Then a red light appeared from behind Buffy and the lighting of it hit the vampire square in the chest. She flew aback a few feet. Buffy turned quickly and found her friends standing behind her, all looking quite shocked and terrified. They all had their wands out, except for Xander of course – Buffy didn't even notice when he ran for them – but she knew somehow it was Willow's spell that stunned the vampire.

“Buffy,” Willow said with mixture of shock, fear and relief. 

“She's running away!” Oz pointed out ahead. The vampire was already up and indeed running into the darkness. Willow, Oz and Tara sent a few spells after her but they couldn't hit her in the darkness and at that distance.

“She left her wand,” Buffy noticed and picked it up. 

“Our wands!” Xander exclaimed and ran to look for them.

“Are you alright, Buffy?” Willow came to her and carefully touched her arm.

“Yeah, okay,” Buffy nodded. 

“You have a bruise here,” Tara said and tapped her own cheek.

“It'll be gone by the morning. I heal fast,” Buffy assured her. 

“Buffy, no one can...” Willow started but Xander interrupted her as he came to them and handed Buffy back her wand.

“Thanks,” she said and tucked it away, alongside the vampire's wand. She guessed Giles would be interested in that.

Oh god, Giles. She'll have to tell him about today. She just hoped he won't reprimand her for sneaking out. Much. 

“No, I need to thank you. You saved my life. Seriously, how did you even know I was in danger?” 

“I don't know. I had a feeling,” Buffy admitted. 

“Awesome,” Oz said with admiration. 

“We should get going. Maybe she'll be back,” Tara noted pragmatically and no one protested.

On their hasty way back to the castle, they kept discussing what just happened.

“We should tell someone,” Willow pondered.

“And get kicked out for leaving school? No way!” Xander hissed back. 

“Well, but someone should know about the attack,” Tara backed Willow.

“I'll discuss it with Mr. Giles,” Buffy offered and everyone was stunned to silence. “What?”

“Just this afternoon you were protesting about going to the library. You didn't even know him. When did you two became such close friends that you want to tell him something like this?” Xander asked incredulously. 

“We're not friends,” Buffy rolled her eyes. “I just know he would know how to deal with it. And he wouldn't tell on us.”

“How can you be so sure?” Willow asked, frowning deeply. 

“Trust me on this,” Buffy said pointedly. 

“There's something going on,” Xander pointed out.

“Why are we not talking about Buffy's badass martial art skills?” Oz spoke out and it was one of the logest sentences Buffy heard him say. 

“Yeah! And your 'feeling' thing. What's the deal?” Xander added. 

“Guys, I swear I'll explain it but first I need to speak with Giles,” Buffy said quickly.

“About the vampire?” Xander frowned.

“About taking the job,” Buffy muttered to herself and went ahead. 

“What job?!”

Buffy just grinned. 

**Midnight snack**

Buffy sneaked into her dorm as quietly as possible. According to various snores coming from around a room, no one noticed her coming in. She tiptoed to her bed and pulled away the curtains. Buffy quickly took off her shoes and after taking off her Muggle clothes, she stuffed them quickly under the bed. After she put on her pyjamas, she slid under her covers and pulled the curtains close. It was probably the fastest change of clothes Buffy ever had to do and she used to sneak out a lot. 

Buffy rolled on her stomach and pulled the box from under her pillow. She put it in the middle of her pillow and opened it. The spun glass gave a soft blueish glow. Buffy gazed at it, careful not to touch it. There were so many questions she had now and she knew she won't be able to sleep. But Buffy knew she had to wait till morning to go to Giles. Mainly because she was sure she would only get lost now. So she shook her head and closed the box again, placing it carefully in the corner of the bed.

As she flipped on her back again, she murmured to herself: “What a day. I'm not worrying about Potions ever again.”

And with that she made herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Spike's and Giles' relation is based on Tabula Rasa, because I fucking love that episode. 
> 
> Also, I know that sneaking out of Hogwarts would be rather hard for any student, but I wanted to correlate the story it with Buffy's Pilot to some extent, so I decided to just go with the idea.
> 
> Also I'm sorry for my prophecy skills.


End file.
